


to suffer such hunger

by howevernot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Graduate Student Stiles Stilinski, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski, the hurt is grad school and the comfort is blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howevernot/pseuds/howevernot
Summary: “Hello, darling,” Peter greats Stiles with a smile.Stiles exhales long and slow as he drops down onto the couch next to Peter, dumping his bag on the floor. He slides down on the couch until he’s staring at the ceiling. He can see Peter watching him out of the corner of his eye.Or, Stiles has a frustrating day in grad school so Peter cheers him up, with his mouth.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	to suffer such hunger

**Author's Note:**

> What program is Stiles in? I don't know.  
> This was actually written a few years ago when I was just starting my grad program and feeling inadequate so apparently the way I dealt with it was porn? Which is fair.
> 
> There's nothing triggering in this I think but if you want a more explicit warning please refer to the end note.

“Hello, darling,” Peter greats Stiles with a smile.

Stiles exhales long and slow as he drops down onto the couch next to Peter, dumping his bag on the floor. He slides down on the couch until he’s staring at the ceiling. He can see Peter watching him out of the corner of his eye.

“Well, that answers that questions.”

“Hmm?” Stiles hums out.

“I was going to ask how your day was.”

“Yeah,” Stiles answers. 

Peter waits him out, leafing idly through the book he had been reading when Stiles walked in.

Stiles shoots up, possessed by sudden energy.

“So, you know my theory seminar?” he doesn’t really wait for Peter to nod, “Well, I thought it went ok but when I thought about it today, I felt so fucking stupid! I mean everyone in the class is an actual grad student, like on the PHD track or like a third year, and I’m just this baby, no fucking clue what I’m doing.”

“The workshop finally catching up with you?” Peter asks mildly.

“Yeah, no, they called my work incoherent and confusing,” he snaps, his leg bouncing furiously. 

“They also said it was interesting and had a lot of potential,” Peter points out. 

Stiles casts him a sharp look.

Peter shrugs, “I read the comments on your paper,” he tells him without an ounce of shame.

“Privacy,” Stiles moans out. 

Peter reaches over to lay a hand on Stiles thigh and squeezes pointedly, “Not so much anymore. I didn’t actually go out of my way to snoop. You left them all out on the table last night. I was curious.” 

Finally, Stiles’ leg stops jittering. 

“Yeah, whatever.”

“You said you have a meeting set up with her?” Peter prods.

“Yeah, I get to tell her that I’m basically a pathetic undergrad who’s in over his head. Or I can tell her I’m an ADHD mess and I can’t keep track of my own thoughts and she’ll fucking-” he cuts himself off but his leg is bouncing furiously again under Peter’s hand.

“She’ll what?” Peter asks in a flat tone that promises pain. 

“Peter – ” Stiles whines then sighs.

“Look some people think my ADHD makes me stupid ok. I’ve had people tell me I shouldn’t even be in college. I just – ” Stiles cuts himself off, looking away and rubbing his hands on his thighs.

“Stiles, you are brilliant.” Peter says bluntly, “You might not be the best student or the most experienced in the class but you were accepted into the program on your own merit. So what you’re behind the other students, you’ll catch up.” 

Stiles stares at him. Peter raises his eyebrows refusing to be ashamed at his outburst.

“That’s all the comfort you’re getting, Stiles,” Peter tells him.

“Unbelievable,” Stiles mutters to himself but then Peter puts his hand on the back of Stiles neck and draws him in. 

Stiles doesn’t resist. He slides close to Peter and presses his face into Peter’s neck. Its an awkward fit at first and they have to shuffle and shift until they’re both comfortable. By the end of it Stiles is wrapped around Peter like a limpet. Peter presses a kiss into the side of Stiles’ head and picks his book back up. Eventually, Stiles pulls his phone out and they stay curled up like that for a while.

“Stiles,” Peter sighs out.

“Hmm?” he answers.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Peter comments.

Stiles snorts at him. But takes stock of himself. He stopped scrolling on his phone ten minutes ago, he’s tense, he’s been going over and over the comments he got in class.  
“I could distract you,” Peter offers with a sharp grin.

“I bet you could,” Stiles mutters absently, he’s just unlocked his phone again to look something up on his syllabus.

Peter puts his hand over Stiles’ phone. Stiles finally looks up.

“Stiles, would you like me to distract you?” he asks quietly. There’s only a hint of teasing in the tone.

“What? Like fuck me?” Stiles asks and then flushes.

Peter laughs at him.

“Shut up,” Stiles grumbles and leans forward to kiss him.

Peter tightens his arm around Stiles waist.

Peter presses back into the kiss, and coaxes Stiles’ mouth open, slips his tongue between Stile’s parted lips. When Peter pulls back, Stiles holds his pose for a moment, mouth open, lips pink and slick before he realizes Peter isn’t going to return to kissing him. 

“That wasn’t a yes Stiles.” Peter points out.

“Yes, I want you to fuck me, you asshole,” Stiles growls out and Peter huffs out a laugh before Stiles stifles it with kisses.

He climbs up onto Peter’s lap straddling him. Peter holds his waist and smiles up at Stiles. After he’s looked his fill, Stiles leans down to kiss Peter. He pulls back mid-kiss just to watch the frustration on Peters face. He does it twice more before Peter turns them and shoves him down on the couch roughly. Stiles groans into Peters mouth at that and Peter answering growl sends a burst of heat through Stiles’ belly. 

Stiles grinds his pelvis down and feels Peter’s length against him. He moans again for good measure. He starts to grind slowly down against Peter. Peter breaks away from his mouth and tells him to keep going roughly before latching onto Stiles’ neck. It’s a sloppy rhythm as Stiles keeps getting distracted by Peter assaulting his throat.

“You’d better not give me a hickey. I have to teach tomorrow,” Stiles gasps out as Peter bites down a little too hard on his neck. Peter just licks at his throat in apology and slides his hands into Stiles’ shirt.

Peter trails hands up Stiles’ front enjoying the shape of the muscles he feels there, the way the muscles flex as he grinds into Peter. He loves the strength in his lover. For all he’s thin and unassuming, Stiles is strong and capable and beautiful and the heat of his skin against Peter’s hands makes him hungry for more.

He pushes Stiles back, though only enough to pull his shirt off.

“We’re not fucking on the couch,” Stiles tells Peter as he’s busy nipping at Stiles’ collarbone.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Peter tells him before shifting and picking Stiles up. Stiles gives a shocked cry at the sudden change.

“God, that’s so hot. You’re so hot,” Stiles tells him, before Peter sets him back on his feet.

“Aw.” 

“I’m not walking you into the bedroom and tripping over some shit you left on the floor,” Stiles pouts. Peter only rolls his eyes and kisses the younger man again.

“Wow, somehow I’m not upset anymore,” Stiles tells him after they break apart. His lips are red and shiny from their kiss and he leans in to kiss and bite along Peter’s neck in return.

When Stiles shows no signs of moving and Peter is not gasping at the attention of teeth on his neck, Peter says, “We could fuck on floor.”

“Dude, I know you’re a werewolf and things like rugburn don’t matter to you but I refuse. Last time I did that shit I was 17 and stupid and let me tell you, never again.”

Stiles looks like he’s about to go on but Peter kisses him again. In the ensuing silence, he slides a hand along Stiles’ side leaving goosebumps and whispers, “Get into the bedroom Stiles.”

“Yeah, ok.”

Peter trails behind him and wanders into the bathroom briefly. When he returns, Stiles is laying back on the pillows, fingers playing with his cock, wearing only boxers. The grin he gives Peter is wicked.

Peter strips off his shirt and crawls up Stiles’ body and enjoying how Stiles heart rate jacks up at the move. He kisses Stiles for a long moment, pressing his dick against Stiles through his jeans. He breaks away and before he can speak, Stiles breaks the silence.

“I want you to eat me out so bad. I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

“Did you think about me while you were sitting in the office?” Peter asks.

Stiles just hums an affirmative, kissing the sensitive spot behind Peter’s ear.

“Did you image me there? Sucking your cock in the cubicle?”

Stiles shudders and makes a hungry noise.

“Or that time I sucked you off in the seminar room? Should have fucking gagged you, you were so loud.”

Stiles is getting louder as Peter plays with his cock, rubbing down and watching Stiles’ face as he blushes and moans.

“Would you have liked that? Spending your whole day wet from me? Thinking about my tongue on you in your seminar?”

“Peter, please,” Stiles whines. That day in the seminar room had been glorious. It had been a weekend and Stiles had wanted to show Peter his office. Peter had insisted on seeing a seminar room and when Stiles had finally broken them into one of the rooms Peter had gone about devouring him in short order, and telling him to be quiet, since one of his colleagues was in an office just down the hall.

“What was it you wanted?” Peter asks, just to be cruel.

“Your mouth. Please, your mouth!”

“Hm, that can be arranged,” Peter tells him like he’s actually considering it, before sliding down Stiles body. Peter kisses his chest but doesn’t linger. He knows Stiles still doesn’t have a whole lot of feeling there. He lavishes attention on Stiles’ hipbones though, just to see the other man squirm. 

“Peter! I swear to god, I’m so hard right now. Please, just put your fucking mouth on me.”

Peter grins and kisses along the happy trail Stiles is so proud of instead.

“Peter!” Stiles whines plaintively.

“Oh hush,” Peter tells him as he pulls Stiles boxers off.

Stiles hard, hairy and beautiful. Peter can’t wait to get his mouth on Stiles’ cock but he decides to tease them both a bit more.

“Beautiful,” he tells Stiles because it always makes Stiles blush harder. When he looks up sure enough Stiles is red down to his chest. 

He takes time to sucks light hickeys into Stiles’ thighs. The younger man likes the look of hickeys but doesn’t much care for their ache and Peter knows just how sensitive his thighs can be. If he’s too rough he’ll get a knee to the face.

“Peter,” Stiles whines, “Peter! Please,” Stiles wiggles his hips, grinding against nothing.

Without warning Peter licks against his folds. Stiles gasps and tries to grind his hips down into Peter’s face. Peter holds his hip down with just a hint of supernatural strength. Stiles moans loudly. Peter noses along the crease of his thigh, enjoying the heady scent of Stiles and sweat and musk. He mouths back up to Stiles’ hip and Stiles is starting to squirm. Peter is briefly tempted to draw it out, to kiss and lick and suck until Stiles totally oversensitive, to make him wail and beg, but his lover is frustrated enough and he’s feeling generous right now.

Peter finally goes back to licking at Stiles’ folds and the underside of his cock. Stiles gives soft quiet moans as he does so. He knows it’s still a kind of teasing to lick him this way without touching his cock, but Peter enjoys the sounds Stiles makes, likes the taste of him, wants to cherish him wholly with his mouth. 

Finally, Peter turns his attention to Stile’s cock. He inhales sharply as Peter laps at the sensitive underside, applying just the right amount of pressure. He licks along the top drawing another shudder from Stiles. He holds his lover’s cock on his tongue for a moment, enjoying the weight before engulfing him and sucking properly. Stiles shudders and babbles and tells Peter exactly how much he loves Peter’s mouth; how good he feels. 

Peter draws off, licks around his cock, strokes it carefully with his fingers in just the way that makes Stiles keen, before taking Stiles into his mouth again. Peter loves this act, the devotion of it, going to his knees for a lover and praying with their cock in his mouth. It took Stiles a long time to be comfortable enough to let Peter put his mouth on him. There were physical concerns, times in the past where his cock was growing and too sensitive to be sucked. But even after there were times when Stiles was ashamed, where he hated that his cock couldn’t fill Peter’s mouth and choke him properly. Peter told him he’d lucked out, Peter didn’t like to be choked on cock, didn’t like to gag, just wanted to be here, surrounded by Stiles, his scent, his slick, his taste, his thighs, his cock, he loves it all.

When Stiles gets close – gasping, grinding his hips against Peter’s face – Peter presses his tongue against the underside of Stiles’ cock and sucks. Stiles’ muscles jump and shudder, his legs twitch and his stomach flexes and he cries out and gasps and orgasms for long enough that Peter gets jealous sometimes. Peter grins against Stiles’ thigh, and licks him gently through the aftermath, just the way he knows Stiles likes.

Stiles makes low conflicted noises as Peter licks until he pushes Peter and away. Peter goes up to kiss him and Stiles hums into it.

“I love this,” he tells Peter earnestly. Peter knows he means tasting himself on Peter’s mouth. The indescribable taste of his own body mixed with the taste of Peter. He supposes this is Stiles’ worship, to lick the essence of them both from Peter’s lips and sigh at the taste, as if he’s sipping the finest ice-wine. 

Peter is still hard but Stiles is relaxed against him. Peter gets up to wipe his face and by the time he’s back, Stiles is drowsy and lax on the bed, reaching for Peter.

“Are you going to fall asleep?” Peter asks, climbing into the bed and pulling a blanket over them.

“No,” Stiles answers, as he settles with his head on Peter’s chest and Peter doesn’t believe him for a moment. He’s been more tired than usual these first weeks of grad school, usually nodding off sometime in the afternoon before waking back up to lesson plan and read before dinner. Peter doesn’t mind terribly, though he is miffed that he didn’t think to bring his book with him to bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Peter call Stiles' genitals a cock but they also refer to the act performed as both a blow job and eating out. There is also a brief discussion of genital dysphoria. There's also some brief internalized ableism. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are my fuel for writing!


End file.
